This invention relates to a cable jointing enclosure for use underground.
There is a common need to interconnect telecommunications e.g. telephone cables on cable television lines with associated equipment. It is necessary to provide enclosures to protect cable splices or connectors and electrical and electronic equipment from moisture or foreign materials. Such enclosures are also used to provide protection to the external environment from radio frequency radiation generated by the equipment contained within the enclosures, and to dissipate unwanted heat generated by that equipment when in use. The enclosure may house one or more items of line equipment linked together by cable or other interface equipment. For example, the line equipment may include amplifiers, directional couplers, fibre optic splice organisers, copper cable splice termination blocks, and cable star and branch taps or blocks for fibre, copper and coaxial cable distribution to the premises of individual customers.